The Next Generation
by Keledrena
Summary: Twenty years later, Misaki and Oujirou's daughter, Hikari was Seto Ringo's son, Yuu's, best friend. However, they were seperated because of their parents' respective careers. Nearly fifteen years later, they met again at school, but Yuu has changed.
1. Prologue

After almost permanent hiatus, I have started writing again!

This is my first Angelic Layer fanfic, so please review.

The Next Generation  
By Keledrena

Prologue  
"Ladies and gentleman, I'm proud to present to you, the youngest person ever to become the winner of the International Tournament, Mihara Kari, and her angel, Yukiko!" The announcer boomed.  
The stadium burst into applause as the three year old girl blushed. Newspaper photographers started to yell.  
"How about a smile there, Ms. Mihara!"  
"Please hold that pose!"  
"This is for the Daily Tokyo News!"  
"This is for the Japan's International newspaper!"  
"Please hold that pose, Ms. Mihara!"  
The parents of Hikari exchanged a look and stepped up to the platform.  
"This brings back many old memories, doesn't it, Misa?" said Mihara Oujirou to his wife, Misaki, under his breathe.  
"Yes, it does."  
When they arrived, Hikari buried her face in her mother's shoulder as Misaki picked her up. "Come one sweetie. One picture for the newspapers and then we'll go, okay?"  
"Okay."  
"Smile!" yelled one of photographers.  
Click. Flash. Cameras started taking pictures of the family.  
The newspapers the next morning held all sort of headings: Royal Prodigy: Kari-chan Wins the Tournament; The Royal Line Continues: A New Era is Coming.  
-  
"Mommy, can Yuu come over to play? Please?" begged Hikari. "Auntie Ringo is going away on a tour around the world next week and she's taking Yuu with her, so I want to say bye to Yuu."  
"Well," Misaki wiped her hands on a dishtowel. "Just for a little while, okay?" She picked up the phone and dialed Ringo's number.  
"Yay!" Hikari jumped up and down. "He's bringing Knight, and we're going to put blocks in the layer and duel each other!"  
-  
"Mommy! Mommy! Look at this!" yelled Hikari, waving Yukiko around. She had climbed up a tree and was balancing on a branch.  
Misaki turned around. "Ka-chan! Get off there!" she yelled as she and Oujirou hurried to the tree.  
Hikari pouted, but started to climb down. "Fine Mommy."  
She slipped. "Ahhh!" she shrieked.  
Oujirou managed to catch her, but Yukiko fell onto a rock.  
"Don't you ever do that again!"  
I'm sorry Mommy, Daddy. But where's- Yuki!"  
Miskai picked the angel up and examined her. "She's badly smashed. I'm not sure if Icchan will be able to fix her."  
Oujirou said, "We'll get you a new one, Ka-chan." He knew how much an angel meant to a deuce.  
"No! I don't want another other one! I want Yuki!" Hikari burst into tears. "I don't want to play Angelic Layer anymore."

So, what do you think? Please reveiw! I'll try to get the next chapter out by the sixteenth (the day after my school ends), but if I get at least ten reviews, I'll have it before then.


	2. Chapter 1

Ta da! As promised, here's chapter one. Also, do to the fact that there are not many readers of AL fanfiction, I've decided that the next chapter will by up on July 10, but if I get five constructive criticisms, I'll post it earlier.

The Next Generation  
  
by Keledrena  
  
Chapter One  
  
Fourteen Years Later  
  
"Kari-chan!"  
  
She turned. "Hi, Sakura-chan"  
  
"Do you want to come over?"  
  
"I can't. I have a karate test coming up."  
  
"Oh. What about tomorrow?"  
  
"Gymnastics practice, and then piano contest and awards ceremony."  
  
"When can you come over?"  
  
"Dunno. My mother said that I'm going to be busy for the next few weeks."  
  
"That's too bad."  
  
Hikari looked at her watch. "I've got to go! Bye Sakura! See you!" she said over her shoulder.  
  
As soon as she got home, she knew something was wrong. Instead of the neat house, there were boxes everywhere. Also, her father wasn't down in his lab, working, but instead, helping to pack things up.  
  
"What's going on?" she asked her mother, who was packing their Christmas decorations inside a box.  
  
"We're moving." Misaki lift her head, a puzzled expression on her face. "Didn't I tell you?"  
  
"No! When?"  
  
"We're leaving the day after tomorrow. And I did day that we were going to be busy for a few weeks," said Oujirou.  
  
"But I didn't know you meant that we're going to be moving! Where? What about your work, Dad? I isn't he the reason we moved out here?"  
  
"Your father is now going to working in Tokyo. That's where we're going to move."  
  
"But why?"  
  
"There's a tournament that's coming up, and your father and I are helping to introduce a new product. Now go pack." She gently pushed Hikari toward her room.  
  
A week later  
  
"Why do I have to go to school already? Shouldn't I help pack?" Hikari frowned as she took a bite out of the hamburger.  
  
"Tokyo schools are among some of the best. You should take advantage of it. Besides, the sooner you have friends, the better. Since you've already passed your masters on karate and piano, you can practice less, and there's no reason to go to competitions or anything unless you want to. This'll give you more time to spend with your friends. Besides, your brother, Kenji, is really excited," said Oujirou.  
  
"But I'm a year younger than everybody else because I skipped a grade. I won't fit in easily. Besides, Kenji just wants to get out of packing."  
  
"You're going and that's final," said Misaki.  
  
"What about Akane?"  
  
"Akane's going to elementary school and Hiromi's going to nursery school."  
  
"What? But he's always stayed home before. And you home schooled Kenji and me until middle school. Why are you sending Akane and Hiromi to school?"  
  
"Because I'm going to be helping your father with work," said Misaki. "Now go and get ready for school tomorrow. I've already put your new uniform on your bed."  
  
Hikari frowned.  
  
Misaki and Oujirou looked at each other, and sighed. "Don't look so sad, Hikari," said Misaki. "It's only school."  
  
"I probably won't fit in at that place."  
  
"This school also has classes in Angelic Layer battles and strategies. It has the best teachers. In fact, the teachers were some of my old opponents from the Championships."  
  
"So?"  
  
Oujirou put down his cup and stood up. "I've been saving her for a surprise, but I guess I tell you now." He walked over to Hikari. "In the lab at Tokyo, Icchan's been developing these new parts. With them, we can to repair Yukiko. You'll be needing her for your Angelic classes."  
  
Hikari was shocked. She couldn't believe that Yuki could be fixed. 'I'll take good care of you this time, Yuki,' she promised.  
  
The next morning  
  
Hikari wandered around the big building, clueless.  
  
"Ouch!" She turned around the corner and bumped into someone. Both of them fell to the floor, her on top of him. "I'm sorry!" She said, scrambling up and bowing.  
  
"Watching where you're going next time!"   
  
Hikari looked up. He was absolutely gorgeous-and somehow very familiar. Then what he said sank in. "What? I apologized already!"  
  
"Whatever," he tossed over his shoulder as he sauntered away. A group of giggling girls followed, a few glancing at Hikari and smirking.  
  
A girl walked up to her. "Hi, I'm Aya. You know, you should be more careful, especially around him," she said, as she helped Hikari up.   
  
"Why?"  
  
Her mouth dropped open. "He's Mizawa Yuu!" Hikari's eyes widened, as Aya added, "He's a very well known singer and he's also the son of Seto Ringo, a singer and player of Angelic Layer. She had married the CEO of a very big company, Mizawa Motoki, who inherited last year. Yuu was national champion for the tournament last year, so he's also an awesome deuce. But he also has quite a temper and a competitive streak. Last year, he challenges that person to a duel because that person made a comment about his angel, Knight."  
  
"What?" Hikari was surprised. 'I didn't know that Yuu was so serious about dueling. He told me that he only played for fun.'  
  
"Really!"  
  
"Well, celebrity or not, I think I'll be fine. What I'm worried about is finding my first class." 'He couldn't have changed that much in fourteen years,' Hikari reasoned. 'And he just didn't recognize me. After all, we've only written to each other since right before he left with his mother to go on that tour.'  
  
"Oh really? Let me see your schedule. I'll help show you around," offered Aya, taking the paper. "I know a lot of people, so you're bound to be in someone's class. In fact, you're in my class- Class A. Our first class is at the other end of the school. I'll introduce you to the professor," she said, handing it back. The two of them started to walk down the hall.  
  
"Thanks, but why are you calling your teacher, professor?"  
  
Aya looked at her. "Your parents didn't tell you?"  
  
"Tell me what?"  
  
"This is the best high school in Tokyo, probably in all of Japan. All the teachers have phD's, so we call them professors."  
  
"The entire Japan?" Hikari was taken aback. 'And to think I had a perfect score on the entrance exam!'  
  
"Yeah, this school carries a lot of prestige. That's why Yuu is here, and not being tutored at home."  
  
Hikari looked at her. "Yuu?"  
  
"Yeah, everybody calls him that, except the professors."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"You must be a pretty good student, if you're in Class A."  
  
"I was home tutored for a while, why?"  
  
"That makes sense. The only people who's in the class are the ones who are really smart. Unfortunately, most of them are very rich and can afford special teachers. They don't pay attention in class, but they still get straight A's."  
  
"And the rest?"  
  
"They're here on a scholarship, so they work hard all the time in order to maintain their average and keep the scholarship. But it's so annoying having work with with those rich snobs when they know that even if they fail, they'll still be in the school."  
  
Hikari sighed. Her own family was quite rich. Uncle Icchan owned about a third of the shares of Piffle Princess, and Grandmother Shuuko owned a quarter. Her father had already owned another quarter, and the rest her parents' wedding present from Icchan. With all the money Piffle Princess was making from Angelic Merchandise and from the layers that deuces use, her family was as rich as Yuu's, or maybe even more so. "You're here on a scholarship?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah. My dad's a banker, and my mom's a brewer." Aya looked at her. "What about you? Since your family could obviously afford a tutor, what does your parents do?"  
  
"My parents work in the main lab at Piffle Princess." It was the truth, after all.  
  
"Really? So you know all about the new products coming out?" Aya looked impressed.  
  
"Yeah, I test- I watch my parents test them." Hikari didn't want her fame or her privileges to be known all over the school. "Do you play Angelic Layer?"  
  
"Of course. I'm in the advance Angelic Classes, all of Class A is. The equipment is a bit expensive, but I got Saki as a birthday present, and the rest as Christmas presents."  
  
"Saki?"  
  
"My angel." Aya stopped to take her out. "I named her after the Princess of Angelic Layer, Suzuhara Misaki."  
  
Hikari bit back a smile. It seemed that despite their fifteen year withdraw from the competitions, her parents were still quite famous. "How high are you?"  
  
"I'm pretty good compared to most of the class- even if we are in advance- but I'm nowhere as good as Yuu. He's in our class and he's one of the smartest in the school."  
  
"What?!"

So what do you think? Poor Hikari.

So please reveiw if you want the next chapter out before July 10.


	3. Chapter 2

I got five reviews, so I posted the chapter earlier. My school ended so much earlier than any other school, and my summer activites hadn't begun yet, so I finished the chapter on Saturday.

Please tell me what you think! And it's the same thing, five constructive reviews to have the next chapter up, or else you'll have to wait until August first.

The Next Generation  
  
by Keledrena  
  
Chapter Two  
  
"Class, we have a new transfer student, Mihara Hikari." The professor indicated the girl on his left.  
  
"Great, another nerd," grumbled Akito, looking at her plain shirt, knee length skirt and sensible shoes.  
  
"You know, she's kind of cute for a nerd," said Satoshi, studying her.  
  
"That's the girl who bumped into me this morning," said Yuu, glaring at her while propping up his legs on the table and tilting his chair back. She looked oddly familiar, like a childhood friend...  
  
"...moved here from Kyoto, and scored full points on the entrance exam," the professor was still talking. "Ms. Mihara, why don't you take a seat next to Mr. Mizawa over there."  
  
"What!" Yuu yelped, bolting up, legs sliding off the desk. "She will not be sitting here."  
  
The teacher gave him a disgruntled look. "Ms. Mihara is new here, and I expect you to show her around the school. Hopefully, come of Ms. Mihara's diligence will also rub off on you."  
  
"I'm getting A's!"  
  
"But you never pay attention during class, nor do you follow the rules in here. Now let Ms. Mihara sit down."  
  
Hikari had been watching this with wide eyes. 'Yuu changed so much. He's practically a different person.' She cleared her throat. "Actually, Professor, I'd prefer another seat."  
  
The professor frowned. "I'm afraid that's not possible. Despite his lack of concentration, Mr. Mizawa knows the school better than anybody else, and is the best person to show you around. My decision is final." And with that, he started to teach that day's lesson.  
  
Hikari walked up the aisles to the seat next to Yuu. He greeted her with a glare. She glared back. "Well, you can't say that I didn't try," she muttered, taking out her notebook.  
  
-  
  
Hikari was getting a headache. Not only did Yuu not pay attention and was flirting with girls, but apparently he set the trend for everyone else, which meant that all the "cool" kids were talking and not paying attention.  
  
"Will you guys just shut up!" she yelled. This was worse than trying to help Kenji with his schoolwork!  
  
The classroom was silent. Even the professor stopped talking.  
  
Yuu looked at her, with a girl wrapped in each arm. He smiled mockingly. "Why, are we interrupting your precious study time?"  
  
"Mine and everyone else's! This IS a school, you know."  
  
"Whatever." He turned his head around and the conversation resumed.  
  
Hikari glared at him. 'Yuu's changed way too much. He's nothing like my childhood best friend.'  
  
-  
  
"So what our last class?" asked Hikari. She finally made it through the day. Lunch had been fine, since she sat with Aya and her friends. However, since Yuu and his friends were in all of her class, they had been a constant annoyance- apparently all the professors had heard about him being forced to show her around, and decided that it was a good idea. This meant that Hikari now sat next to Yuu in every class.  
  
Aya smiled. "My favorite. Angelic class."  
  
Hikari smiled back. Finally, something was going right! "I love Angelic Layer," she said, entering the classroom.  
  
"You think that you would last a minute in the layer?" said a voice behind her.  
  
Hikari turned around and saw Yuu, leaning against doorway, surrounded by his friends and his fans. "Yes! I could even beat you!" she said.  
  
Yuu laughed, but it wasn't the one she remembered, when they shared a joke. It was unpleasant, an I'm-much-better-than-you-are laugh. "Yeah, right."  
  
"I mean it! In fact, if my Angel wasn't being repaired right now, then I'd challenge you!"  
  
Yuu laughed. "You mean you came to a school with Angelic Classes knowing your angel was broken? Ss what did you do to break it so badly?"  
  
"Shut up!" Hikari stood up. "There's only one more semester of class left before graduation anyway," she began. At that moment, the Angelic professor came in, distracting her.  
  
"Oh, hello. You must be the new student, Mihara Hikari," she said.  
  
"Good afternoon, Professor."  
  
"I'm not an ordinary teacher, Hikari. Being your Angelic teacher entitles you to call me Kasumi. Everyone else does. As for the class, the first half of this semester is be Angelic History, and the second will be actual duels. You've missed the first semester, and the beginning of this one, but Angelic History is pretty easy, so I'm sure you'll catch up. As for the duels, I understand that your Angel is being fixed."  
  
"Yes, Prof- Kasumi."  
  
"Well, do you know when it'll be ready?"  
  
"No, it was damaged pretty badly," Hikari said, softly. 'And there's only a fifty percent chance the parts would work on an angel with Yuki's level of damage.'  
  
"Well, if it's not ready by the time we start the duels, then you can borrow one of the school's models until yours is fixed."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
At that moment, the bell rang. The rest of the class (the ones that didn't come in with Yuu) had come while Hikari was talking to Kasumi.  
  
"Good afternoon, class. Today we will be studying the Twelfth National Tournament. Can anyone tell me what was the most interesting fact about this particular one?" Hikari nearly choked. She won the twelfth tournament!  
  
Yuu raised his hand, and unlike the other classes, he actually seemed eager to participate.  
  
"Yuu?"  
  
"The twelfth tournament was won by a deuce known as Mihara Kari, or Kari-chan, and her angel Yukiko. She is titled the Royal Prodigy because she was three years old at that time. She is the daughter of the Prince and Princess of Angelic Layer, Mihara Oujirou and the former Suzuhara Misaki." Yuu smirked. "Also she hates spinach and wore pink bunny slippers."   
  
Kasumi nodded. "You're right about the first part, but the second is unknown. Kari-chan disappeared soon after the Tournament, and her parents announced a break from Angelic Layer."  
  
"We were best friends before I left on that tour with my mother and Ka-chan disappeared."  
  
"Ka-chan?" asked one of his simpering fangirls.  
  
"That's what her family and close friends call her."  
  
"So you know the Prodigy personally? That's so cool!" squealed that same girl. Everybody else nodded in agreement.  
  
"So you think you can get her to come and talk to us?" asked another.  
  
"Probably," said Yuu easily.  
  
Hikari got mad. They hadn't seen each other for years, and Yuu thinks that he could just call her up and get her to do anything he wants. "I doubt it," she said.  
  
Everyone looked at her.  
  
"What do you know?"  
  
"He only said that they were friends before he left. He probably hasn't seen her since," said Aya, jumping to the rescue of her new friend.  
  
"And I suppose you know her personally, too?"  
  
"That's enough!" said Kasumi. "Whether you know Kari-chan personally or not, Yuu, that is a matter for discussion after class."  
  
"Akane," asked a boy. "Have you ever seen Kari-chan in person?"  
  
She nodded. "Yes. I was lucky enough to get tickets to that particular tournament." Kasumi sighed. "Despite the fact that she was such a small little girl, her angel was so graceful and powerful. I was nineteen then, and I've been playing since I was seven, but I wouldn't have been able to match the skill and beauty Kari-chan had developed by age three. Even now, I'm still not that skillful or graceful.  
  
"I won the regional tournament five years ago, and was third in the nationals. I would love to be able to have the chance for Hika," she gestured at her Angel, "to stand in the same ring as Yukiko, but I know that I would be defeated within a few minutes. Angelic Layer is in her blood, and Kari-chan gets it from all sides of her family. Her grandmother is the Queen of Angelic Layer, Suzuhara Shuuko, and who was the first player of Angelic Layer. Her uncle was the creator of Angelic Layer. This combined with parents like hers, it would have been very surprising if Kari-chan wasn't so good. But she was three when she won, and she's now called the Royal Prodigy."  
  
Hikari sank down in her seat, blushing heavily. She wasn't that good, was she?  
  
The class continued, making Hikari blush harder and harder as she was constantly praised. Thankfully, she was able to hide her face as she leaned over her notebook and pretended to take notes.

So what do you think? Please review!

Replies to Review for Prologue & Chapter 1

DayDreamer9- You're my first reviewer! Throws party I have a tendency of creating the characters as I go along with the story. For some reason, I can never completely come up with a whole story at once. Also, I'm not sure of just how much of Yuki I'll add, since I'm very bad at describing fights/battles. But I'll do my best! J

Unknown (Blank)- I'm flattered you like my story so much to go through all that trouble. Also for Yuu, well you saw it in the first chapter. The story will probably become less confusing as it continues. If it's the timeline you're thinking about, well I don't know the exact time period between Angelic Layer and Chobits, so its easier if you just imagine that Chobits doesn't exist (for my story that is, since I really like Chobits too, but I think of them as separate stories/worlds.)

DBCDude01 [Prologue]- I sort of rushed into this story while I had the inspiration. Maybe I'll write a prelude when I'm done with this. But I should warn you that it would most likely end up being a one shot. Based on my plans, I'll be in the middle of finals before I get to it, so I won't have time to continue.

Su Onigama- wails I can't write action at all! It sort of defies the point of making my character an AL star, but I'll try to decrease some of the sappiness. I was actually trying to show how much Yuki meant to Hikari, as that will hold a lot of importance later on.

darkfire- You're right. I wrote this chapter right before my finals, and I was never good with fighting scenes and action. (Mostly because I don't know much about them- I grew up on romance.) Eventually, I'll get to a battle scene, and while I can't promise anything very good, I'll do my best. Also, I'm starting Chinese Martial Arts (Kong Fu) this summer, so that'll help a bit.

DBCDude01 [Chapter 1]- Thanks! I wasn't actually thinking of putting Hikari and Aya against each other, but that would be quite interesting. I still have to work on the plot a bit more, since this was originally a romance, but now I'm considering adding other genres/themes to it.

Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan- Thanks for the comment. Hopefully, I'll keep my inspiration and finish a lot of it during the summer.

karin- Do you think he's too snobbish/arrogant? Because I'm trying to place him as a cold, rich playboy. He's the first that I ever portrayed, so it might not be perfect. As for the names, well since I was using Japanese names, I was picking common ones from random anime/mangas. But I wasn't thinking of Ayashi no Ceres for Aya. I was actually using Aya from Kodocha (Sana's Stage). Yuu is from Marmalade Boy. Hikari's younger siblings and classmates are from miscellaneous stories (Zodiac PI, Ranma ½, Card Captor Sakura, DN Angel and Kodocha again.) As for Kenji, it is a **very** popular name- I met two different Japanese men named Kenji at a Expo once.

Shippou Clone- At the risk of looking like I want more compliments- am I really that good? The third chapter's up (duh) and the fourth one is almost finished. Apparently I have more free time than I expected, which means more time for writing! ;)

(blank)- You're right, I do need to have more than just stock characters. You'll find out more about each character as you go along. Also, sometimes, you have to read between the lines very carefully to pick up subtle details, like word phrasing. But thanks for the comment! :)


	4. Chapter 3

This is ahead of my schedule, but I got a bunch of reviews for this the other day, so I'm updating sooner. I'm in a humorous mood, since I worked on this after my Dragonball Z fanfic, so this chapter might seem a little different.

I keep forgeting to add this: I don't own Angelic Layer, not even any of the manga. I do own everybody else, though.

The Next Generation  
  
By Keledrena  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Hikari came bursting in the house as Misaki was organizing the kitchen.  
  
"How was your day, Ka-chan," Misaki said as she placed the good china in a cupboard.  
  
"I made a friend. Her name's Aya," said Hikari  
  
"Really? How nice," said Misaki distractedly. "Go do your homework, dear. Your father's at the lab, but he's going to be back in time for dinner. Shuu and Icchan will be here, too."  
  
"Okay," said Hikari, going up to her room. She glad that she didn't have to talk about school anymore. She still had to think about how Yuu had changed.  
  
'The Yuu I remember was so sweet, always with a smile. He tried to help everybody he saw, even if he couldn't do very much. And now, he's a cold jerk! A rich playboy who likes to mock people for fun.' Hikari flopped onto her bed and thought about lunch.  
  
Yuu left after their last class, leaving Aya to show Hikari where the lunchroom is. Later, Hikari saw him sitting outside on a bench surrounded by his fan girls. A girl was sitting on either side of him and one on his lap. Another girl was crying because he had apparently replace her with the girl currently sitting on his lap. Yuu didn't seem to notice or care, since he was too busy talking about some party he was having that night.  
  
Hikari turned over onto her back. 'He probably didn't even recognize me. I am a year younger than him, so he probably assumed that I'm in my second year [author note: eleventh grade in American terms] of high school. But I skipped a year because Mom's tutoring placed me so far ahead.' She scowled. 'Even if he did recognize me, he considers me as just another trophy, from what I've seen. After all, he started bragging about knowing my wardrobe at age THREE.'  
  
She turned over and looked at the framed picture on her bedside table. It was her and Yuu right before he left on that tour. She was clutching Yuki with one arm and her other hand was in Yuu's hand. Knight sat on Yuu's shoulder.  
  
'What am I going to do tomorrow?' She thought. 'How will I act around Yuu when he's so different now?'  
  
A Month Later  
  
Hikari barely managed to keep her mouth shut the next few weeks. Yuu seemed worse and worse everyday. She wondered why Ringo allowed him to act like this.  
  
It was almost the end of the quarter, and it was the last class of the day, Angelic Layer classes.   
  
Kasumi walked over to the front of the classroom. "Class, I have some news," she said.  
  
The class immediately quieted down.   
  
"In a few weeks, we will be starting Angelic duels, so as preparation for them, we will be going to the Angelic Convention." There were cheers. "The convention is three days long, and we will be staying overnight. Mrs. Ringo Mizawa has been kind enough to allow our class to stay at her home, as Yuu is in our class and will be playing an important part at the convention with the rest of the Royal Court." Kasumi paused. "Also, any younger siblings are invited to attend with us, as Angelic Layer as also a family sport, and this outing also encourages strong family relations."   
  
Kasumi picked up a stack of paper and started to hand them out. Obviously they were permission slips. "These are due by the end of next week," she said.  
  
Hikari wasn't surprised about the convention- Misaki and Oujirou had been talking about it for the past week. They were planning most of the Convention, as well as Shuuko, Icchan. and the Rest of the 'Royal Court.' 'But I didn't know that Godmother was letting the entire class stay at her house- well, mansion.'  
  
Sudden movements around her made Hikari blinked. Class was starting, so she pulled out her books and prepared to take notes about her grandmother and uncle.  
  
That Weekend  
  
There was a meeting of the Royal Court. Everyone showed up- except Yuu. He hadn't attended any of the meetings, claiming he was too busy with school to go.  
  
They were meeting to discuss the Angelic Convention. The Court was participating in a project that was going to be shown at the Convention. But because of the differences in their schedules, they were working on the projects separately, and Icchan, Shuuko, and Ringo were going to put the final touches on it.  
  
At the same time, the whole court was discussing another, simpler project that they were going to show at the convention. It was rather a brilliant idea...  
  
-  
  
The doorbell rang. Hiromi squealed and ran to the door. He flung it open to reveal Shuuko and Shouko, both with presents in their hands.  
  
"Grandma! Auntie Shouko!" he said, hugging them.   
  
"Hi, Grandma," said Hikari, coming down the stairs. "Hi, Aunt Shouko." She took the presents and placed them on a nearby table.  
  
"Why hello, birthday girl!" said Shouko, hugging her. "But I told you not to call me aunt! It makes me feel old."  
  
Hikari sweatdropped. 'But technically, I'm suppose to call her Great Aunt.' She moved to hug her grandmother. "It's nice to see you again, Grandma."  
  
"Ha-Ha-ppy B-Birth-d-day K-Ka-chan," said Shouko, starting to look faint. Luckily, Oujirou came over just then, and distracted her long enough for her to sit down.  
  
"Hello, Shuu, Shouko," said Misaki, emerging from the kitchen. "Where's Icchan?" Akane and Kenji followed her, hugging their grandmother and grandaunt.  
  
"H-He had an e-e-mergancy. A-A-Apparently Og-g-gata forgot to p-p-place an order of Ch-ch-chicken ramen."  
  
Hikari giggled. "Poor Mr. Ogata."  
  
"The party's almost ready," said Misaki, as she set a dish down. At that moment, the doorbell rang again.  
  
Akane disappeared, only to return with Kotarou, Tamayo and their twins, Kagome and Matoko. They wished Hikari happy birthday, and handed her the presents they were carrying.  
  
Hatoko, Sai, and Kaede appeared in a big group with their husbands and children. Akane, Hiromi, and even Kenji soon became distracted with all the "Second Generation."  
  
More and more old friends trickled in. Eventually, all of the 'Royal Court' had come, even a cheerful looking Icchan and a sobbing Ogata, who was covered in frilly bow ties- and apparently with an eel in his pants, from his shouts. Hikari's birthday party was about to start. The only people who were missing were her godmother and her family- Ringo, Motoki and Yuu.  
  
Ringo came rushing in just as they were about to start eating. "I'm sorry," she said. "Motoki and I just came from a trip, but the plane was arrived here late and then Motoki had an emergency business meeting, and Yuu said that he was busy so he couldn't make it, and so I came as fast as I could, and happy birthday, Hikari!" she said all in one breath.  
  
"Uh, thanks, Aunt Ringo," Hikari said slowly, while trying to decipher the words that she said. She never did figure out how Ringo managed to say so much so fast without getting mixed up.  
  
"You've grown so much," Ringo said, examining her. "I can't believe that you were the same three year old that tried to draw on the walls with lipstick! You must have to beat all the boys off with a stick! And Misaki told me that you go to the same school as Yuu! Why haven't you come over? It's already been a month, and Yuu didn't even mention you. I suppose he wanted it to be a surprise, but still! I'm so glad to see again, Ka-chan!"  
  
Hikari blinked, still in the middle of deciphering Ringo's words.  
  
By now, Ringo's moved onto Akane, Kenji, and Hiromi, squealing about how much Kenji grew and how cute Hiromi and Akane are. Leaving the rest of the Court in a daze.  
  
"It's too bad that Motoki and Yuu can't make it," said Misaki finally. "But eat now, shall we?"  
  
-  
  
"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Ka-chan, happy birthday to you!"  
  
Hikari smiled as she closed her eyes to make a wish, flinching slightly as flashbulbs went off nearby. She never got use to getting her picture taken, even if by close friends and family.  
  
After everyone ate the cake, it was time for opening presents. Thanks to the large amount of people gathered, it took a very long time. Hikari had picked up her mother's habit of blushing and stammering thanks to each person.  
  
In general, the presents were related to Angelic Layer. The gift certificate for accessories at Piffle Princess from Sai for example, or the kit for creating all sorts of clothes for Yukiko, complete with the specialized needle, thread and clothe for an Angel's outfit, from her parents. Hikari even received a whole stationary kit with HER and Yukiko embossed on every page, from Kaede.  
  
Ringo gave Hikari a copy of the Court's latest project. "This is the final edition, that will be viewed at the convention," she said, handing Hikari a disk. "I contacted all my friends, and they all said that it was wonderful." Hikari opened the card and read the different comments written by each performance artist- including her favorites. She blushed and thanked Ringo for the gift.  
  
Ogata then stood up. "Kari-chan, this is the Chief's gift to you." He then gave Hikari a box. Opening it, she found- Yukiko.  
  
Hikari was thrilled. "She's fixed," she whispered softly, hugging her.  
  
The haze of her happiness was broken when Icchan let out a yell. "Ogata, this isn't her birthday present! A birthday present is supposed to be a surprise, and she already knew about this! For your mistake, I sentence you to run all the way across town and get me my favorite cookies! You have half an hour, now go!"  
  
Ogata wailed. "But Chief, it's rush hour! You can barely move ten feet at this time, much less miles!"  
  
"Your time is running out, and if you fail, then you'll die!"  
  
"Yes sir!"  
  
Icchan tend turned to Hikari and cleared his throat. "Ka-chan, for your birthday, I am giving you the newest version of the portable layers, complete with all abilities of the current layers, but it can shrink to compact size of a mere five inches wide and five inched long for carrying around!"  
  
"Thank you, Icchan," she said, hugging him. It was an extremely generous and expensive gift (it was a prototype, not even out onto the market yet- in fact it was probably just invented and tested last week!) but she knew that the best present of all was getting Yukiko back.

Please review! Same bargain as last time: five constructive reviews and I'll hurry up my writing.


	5. Interlude

This is important for the plot, but doesn't really have a place in any of the chapters.

Disclaimer: I don't own Angelic Layer.

The Next Generation  
  
By Keledrena  
  
Interlude  
  
Hikari picked up the phone. "Hello?"   
  
"Hi, Hikari," chirped Aya. "Ichigo, Nagisa and I are going to the movies this afternoon. Would you like to come?"  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm busy this afternoon. But if you want, you guys can come on Friday to spend the night," said Hikari.  
  
"Hold on, I have to ask my mother." There was a pause. "Okay! I'll ask the other girls today."  
  
"See you in school tomorrow then," said Hikari. "Bye."  
  
"Bye Bye!" said Aya.  
  
Hikari put down the phone and laughed. Aya was so cheerful and outgoing, she reminded Hikari of Ringo.  
  
Speaking of Ringo, Hikari looked at the clock.  
  
"I'm late!"  
  
She grabbed her purse and Yukiko and ran out the door.  
  
She dashed back to get her keys and ran out again.  
  
-  
  
The doorbell rang and Hiromi rushed to get it.  
  
"Hi! You must be Ka-chan's friends," he said, letting them in. "I'm Hiromi, but everyone calls me Hiro."  
  
"Hi, I'm Nagisa, and this is Aya and Ichigo," said Nagisa brightly. "You're so cute!"  
  
It was Friday night. Kenji and Akane were spending the night at friends' houses, and Aya, Ichigo and Nagisa had come over for a sleepover.  
  
Oujirou came in. "Hello," he said pleasantly, as Hiro dashed upstairs yelling, "Ka-chan! Your friends are here!"  
  
The girls started. Oujirou had been known as one of the most handsome and charismatic men of his generation, and age had only added more wisdom.  
  
"Hello," said Ichigo. "You must be Hikari's father. It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Mihara."  
  
"You can call me Jirou," said Oujirou.  
  
Footsteps were heard as Hikari came downstairs.  
  
"Hi!" she said. "Come on, I'll show you my room. You can leave your things there."   
  
She and the girls went upstairs. "We'll come back down for dinner in a few minutes, dad."   
  
-  
  
Hikari leaned over the edge of the school roof and looked down at all the buildings. It was lunchtime, but she didn't feel like eating. School was nice, and Aya was a very good friend. But Aya and Nagisa had a tendancy of chattering nonstop, and Hikari wanted to some peace and quiet to think about her life since she moved here. She had inherited her quiet, brooding nature from Oujirou, along with her shyer side from Misaki.  
  
Suddenly, she heard the roof door squeak as it swung open.  
  
Hikari spun around in surprise. There in the doorway stood Yuu.  
  
"What are you doing up here?" popped out.  
  
He raised an eyebrow. "I should be asking you. This has been my place since the start of the year." He moved toward the edge and glanced down at the street below. "No one comes remembers this particular stairway anymore. But if you don't tell anyone else, you can come here once in a while."  
  
"Thank you. I found this place when I took a wrong turn on my second day," Hikari offered tentatively. 'He's acting more like the Yuu I remember.'  
  
He simply said, "Oh."  
  
There was a silence.  
  
"You're very intriguing," Yuu said suddenly. "You remind me of some one I use to know, and yet you seem some different."  
  
"Did you know that person well?" Hikari asked.  
  
"Yes, she- she was my best friend."  
  
Hikari didn't say anything.  
  
"She was very smart, like you. But she was a tomboy. She loved to play in the dirt and run around." He grinned, a real smile for the first time in months. "And she loved Angelic Layer. So much that that was all she talked about when we played together. I actually was annoyed at her for thinking about it so much. I told her that it was just a game."  
  
"And?"  
  
"I left on a tour with my mother. By the time I came back, she and her family had moved. I haven't seen or heard from her since, except for the occasional Christmas card from her family."  
  
Hikari bit her lip. "What was her name?"  
  
"Mihara Kari."  
  
Hikari was silent and Yuu mistook it for awe.  
  
"Yeah, she's Kari-chan, the Royal Prodigy. And you're right, I'm not that much of a friend of hers, if I haven't seen or heard from her for so long.  
  
"But you know what? It's because of her that I became so good at Angelic Layer, because her love for it made such a big impression on me. After her disappearance from the Angelic World, I promised myself that I'll be the best, and show her " With this, Yuu stood up and walked toward the door.  
  
He paused. "You might want to hurry up. Lunch is almost over." With a ghost of his mocking smirk, he left.  
  
Leaving Hikari staring after him.

Please Review!


	6. Chapter 4

I'm back! I'm sorry for being away so long, and leaving you with only an interlude, but I was trying to enter Tokyopop's Rising Stars of Manga Contest. Anyway, here's the next chapter.

I don't own Angelic Layer, or else the anime would end with Misaki and Oujirou's wedding.

The Next Generation

by Keledrena

Chapter Four

It was the day of the Convention. The whole class was so excited, and the courtyard in front of the school was a swarm of people.

Hikari arrived early with Kenji and Akane in tow. Misaki and Oujirou had left two days ago to help set up, taking Hiromi along. They also took along most of Hikari's bags, including the one holding the surprise project. However, Hikari, Kenji and Akane were carrying their Angels with them.

Kasumi was speaking to Class A. "I'm calling attendance, then we may board the buses. Aoki, Akira."

"Here!"

"Apapa, Mokona."

"Here!"

"Azuya, Midoriko..."

Aya was chattering happily with Hikari. Akane and Kenji were talking about Angelic Layer tactics and who was going to beat whom.

"Do we you think we'll be able to meet Suzuhara, I mean, Mihara Misaki? She and Ringo were friends, even if Yuu and Kari-chan might not be! Oh, I'm so excited!"

Hikari couldn't help but giggle at Aya, amused her excitement.

"Higuchi Aya!"

Aya stopped her chattering to say, "Here!"

"Igarashi, Satsuki!" The list was getting closer.

"Here!"

"Mihara, Hikari!"

"Present!" she said without thinking. Most of the class burst into giggles. She blushed.

"Mizawa, Yuu"

"Here," he drawled lazily.

"Mizu, Nagisa!" Kasumi continued.

"Hey, isn't that Auntie Ringo's son," Akane started to say, pointing at Yuu, but Hikari cut in, "Did you remember to bring your outfit for the convention?"

The less known members of the "Second Generations," or the ones that hadn't had a chance to participate very much yet, were going to participate in one of the projects. Akane's outfit needed emergency adjustments, so Misaki and Oujirou didn't bring it with them. Hikari finished the adjustments last night.

"Yes, I did," Akane said. She smiled. "It fits perfectly! Thanks Ka-chan!"

Hikari winced at the nickname. Thankfully, everyone was too busy talking to notice. Even Aya was busy talking to Kenji about what else- Angelic Layer.

"Nekoi, Keichi!"

"Here!"

"Nishihide, Satoshi!"

"Present!" Snickers, as Satoshi smirked as Hikari blushed again. Kenji glared. Only he was allowed to tease his sister.

"Okawa, Akito..."

Kimi, Aya's little sister, suddenly said, "Hikari, your last name is Mihara! Just like Misaki and Oujirou! Are you related?" She looked eager.

"Uh," Hikari stuttered. 'What am I suppose to say? That I am related to them- in fact, they're my parents'

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Akane look up. "Um," she said. 'Should I tell her? Everyone's bound to find out! But this will cause a huge scene, and a lot of publicity'

"Takamura, Ichigo!"

"Here!"

"Um," she said again. Kenji was looking at Hikari like she was crazy. Akane opened her mouth.

"And, Yamada, Mari!"

"Here!"

"Class, let's board the buses!" said Kasumi.

"Come on, let's go!" said Hikari, trying to distract them. "If we don't hurry, we won't get a good seat." She pushed them toward the buses.  
  
-  
  
The bus pulled into the huge driveway at Chez Mizawa. Many of the girls practically swooned at the sight of the huge house, and the boys were gaping openly at the many EXPENSIVE cars they passed.

Hikari rolled her eyes. Grandmother Shuuko, Auntie Shouko, Icchan, and Grandmother Mihara lived together in a mansion about the same size. Misaki and Oujiou took Hikari and the others there every Christmas.

The bus stopped at the main entrance. The class got off.

"Welcome!" Ringo bubbled, coming down the steps. "So glad you could make it."

"Hello, Mrs. Mizawa," said Tomikazu, the other teacher of the Angelic Classes. "It is an honor to meet you! I saw you at the last national tournament. And your son, Yuu inherited all his talent from you. You must be very proud." He continued to gush and fawn over Ringo.

"Perhaps, we could come inside," suggested Kasumi, giving Tomikazu a look. It wasn't a secret that the two teachers didn't get along very well. "I'm Nakaji Kasumi, and this is Okubo Tomikazu."

"Of course!" chirped Ringo. "This way. Mrs. Obata will show you to your rooms." She disappeared inside. Yuu smirked and strolled through the doors, with a girl in each arm. His friends followed.

Hikari watched him with a sigh. The Yuu that she had known hadn't appeared since that time on the roof. Yuu was as cocky and disrespectful as ever. She followed Aya up the stairs, with Akane, Kenji and Kimi following.  
  
-  
  
"And Reiko Fujita, Rumi Fujita, Riku Segawa and Mari Yamada in room 34W," said Mrs. Obata.

"Now that you know where your rooms are, you may go. Your bags have already been brought in, and lunch is in two hours," said Ringo.

Yuu strolled off. "I'll be in my suite," he called over his shoulder. "I need to prepare for the convention."

Ringo nodded. "We'll be eating in the garden terrace."

"I'll see you at lunch, okay?" said Aya. She and Kimi were rooming with Ichigo and her little brother, Daisuke. Nagisa had three younger siblings that came along, so they had their own room.

Hikari nodded and Aya and the others left.

Akane looked at Hikari. "Ka-chan, where's our room?" she asked. "I didn't our name being called."

"Me neither," said Kenji.

"We better ask Ringo about that," said Hikari, walking toward her godmother.

"Okay," said Akane, skipping ahead.

Hikari cleared her throat. "Um excuse me, Ringo?"

Ringo turned around. "Hikari, hi!" she said giving Hikari, Akane and Kenji hugs. "So nice to see you!"

"It's nice to see you too, Ringo," said Hikari. "But could you please tell us where our room is? I'm afraid we didn't hear it."

"Oh, didn't I tell you?" said Ringo. The three shook their heads.

"You guys have your own suites here, right next to Yuu in the East wing. Mrs. Obata, could you show them their rooms?"

"Of course. This way, please."

Hikari followed Mrs. Obata upstairs to a gorgeous looking suite. "This is yours, Ms. Hikari. Ms. Akane and Mr. Kenji's suites are this way."

She left Hikari gaping at her rooms. She had a bathroom with what looked like a small pool, a bedroom, a study with a miniature library, and a room full with electronics, including a computer, a wide screen TV, and the latest in Angelic Layer equipment. But even with all this technology, it still looked comfortable and private, and just right for her.

Hikari smiled and began to unpack.  
  
-  
  
Hikari looked at the clock. It was time for lunch so she changed into a simple sundress and started toward the door. After lunch, the class was going to the convention, which took place in a large building ten minutes away.

Hikari stepped into the hallway and closed the door behind her. She looked around and realized that she had no idea how to get to where lunch was being held.

"Excuse me," she said quietly, walking toward a maid. "Do you know where the garden terrace is?"

The maid looked up. "Are you from Master Yuu's class?"

"Yes," said Hikari.

"Did you get lost, then?" said the maid, with a frown. "From what I understand, the students and teachers are in the West Wing."

"Oh, Ringo gave me my own suite in the East Wing, the family one."

"Really?" The maid looked skeptical. "Then why don't you know way around?"

"Ringo's my godmother, but I haven't seen her in person since I was three. She just told me about the room today," said Hikari, blushing.

The maid nodded, still looking a little disbelieving. "Alright, then. The garden terrance is on the third floor of the South Wing. I'll show you the way."  
  
-  
  
Aya looked around, but she couldn't see Hikari. But she saw Hikari's younger siblings.

"Kenji! Akane! Over here!" The two saw her and pushed through the crowd.

"Hi, Aya," said Akane cheerfully.

"Where's Hikari?" asked Aya.

"Oh, she's probably still unpacking," said Kenji. "She's always so fussy about where everything goes. It took her a week longer than everybody else to organize her room when we moved."

Aya laughed. "She did the same thing with her locker in school. She was always fussing about how it was so messy. So where is your room anyway?"

"Oh, Ringo gave us our own rooms in the East Wing."

"Oh, right, your parents work in the Angelic Lab. She probably knows them when she tested out the newest products."

Kenji nodded, "But actually, my parents and Ringo met when they fought each other on the Layer. And Ringo hasn't been testing out any of the products for a few years now."

"That's too bad. Did you meet her before today?"

"Yeah, she came over for Hikari's last birthday," said Akane.

"Really?! That must be very exciting, having a star like her come," said Aya, squealing.

"A star like who?" Hikari came up to them, smiling.

"I was telling Aya about when Ringo came over for your birthday," said Akane, missing Hikari's widened eyes. "She's actually really nice."

Kenji looked at Aya's shock and awe. He frowned. "Didn't Hikari tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"Ringo is her-"

"Attention, students," said Tomikazu. "We will be eating lunch now, and in an hour, we will be leaving for the Angelic Convention. You will have half an hour to collect your things and to meet us at the main hallway. If you wish to cosplay as an angel, then you should take that opportunity to change."

With this, everyone moved to sat down and eat lunch. Thankfully, Aya was now preoccupied with chatting about what the Convention will be like and the angel she was going to cosplay as.

So what do you think? This chapter's a little longer, to make up for the last chapter. And as always, please review!


	7. Chapter 5

I'm back! 

Sorry for the long wait! Moving takes so much longer than expected when I have to juggle report cards, esseys, term papers and projects, along with the regular school work and extra curriculars (I'm so stupid- I joined the track team, and now I have practice every day after school Bangs head against the wall)

This isn't even a completely new chapter. I rewrote some of the details, but I just added a few more scenes at the end.

Please R&R!

Disclaimer: I don't own Angelic Layer. CLAMP are the goddesses who own all AL's rights. sob

The Next Generation by Keledrena

Chapter Five

"Are you ready?" asked Hikari anxiously. She adjusted the butterfly mask over her face and looked at the full length mirror in her room.

"Yes," chirped Akane. Kenji nodded.

Hikari frowned. Why didn't she have any sense when she was younger? The members of the Angelic Court had decided to dress as their own Angels and dress the Angels to look like them. Hikari looked at Yukiko and smiled. Yukiko was dressed as Hikari was the day she won the National Tournament. Yukiko was wearing a light blue sundress and had her blue hair up in two ponytails.

However, Hikari wore something that would be best described as a one piece bathing suit with long, loose sleeves connected to it. A wide piece of cloth wrapped around her waist and tied in a fancy knot served as her skirt. Her shoes where platform sandels that laced up her legs, and she had large white wings. She had let her long blue hair (inherited from Oujirou) grow until it reached her butt, exactly the color and length of Yukiko's. The butterfly mask framed her mother's blue eyes.

When she was a child, Hikari had always loved fairy tales, especially ones with a prince and princess. She designed Yukiko to look like Cinderella at the ball. Later, Misaki had talked her out of glass slippers and the full skirt, but she had kept the mask and long, sweeping sleeves. The outfit was then adapted to increase speed and ease for fighting. It looked very nice, but was much more revealing than she usually wore.

Kenji was tugging at her sleeve. "Come on, Ka-chan. We're going to be late." He was dressed as his angel, Suoh, and Akane was dressed as hers, Kikyo.

"Okay." She followed them out of her room.

-

"Hikari! Akane! Kenji! You guys look great!" Aya exclaimed when she saw them. "You look just like Yukiko, Hikari."

Hikari blushed. "Thank you. Your costume is pretty nice, too." Aya had dressed as Mizu Nabiki, a currently star of Angelic Layer.

"Hey, look at Ringo!" Aya pointed.

Hikari turned around. Following the court trend, Ringo had dressed as her Angel. Behind her stood Yuu, but he wasn't dressed as Mage. In fact, Hikari didn't think he even knew about the Court cosplaying, since he never showed up at any of the meetings.

"She's dressed as her Angel, Ranga, with the same outfit and ponytail! She looks exactly like Ranga!" said Kimi excitedly. She and Aya had a lot in common.

Yuu immediately went over to Akito and Satoshi, then the three left on his private limo. Ringo headed toward Kasumi and Tomikazu. They spoke, then Ringo headed toward her limo.

"It's time to leave," said Kasumi. "Please board the same buses you came here on. And may I speak to Mihara Hikari and her siblings, please."

Aya looked at Hikari in confusion. "What does she want with you?"  
Hikari shrugged.

"Well, I'll save you a seat on the bus, okay?"

"Thank you." Hikari, Kenji and Akane headed toward Kasumi.

"Ringo requested that you three joined her in her limo," said Kasumi softly. "She says she knows your parents, and would like you to be in the same car as her. You can refuse if you wish."

"Oh, it's okay, we'll come," said Kenji.

Kasumi smiled. "It's an honor, because Mrs. Mizawa is a excellent deuce. Please be on your best behavior."

"We will," assured Hikari.

-

The limos and buses pulled up to the Convention Building. The class piled out of the buses.

As Hikari, Akane and Kenji got out , Ringo called out, "Kari-chan! Don't forget that we're up meeting at the Blue Room an hour before sunset."

Hikari smiled and nodded. She turned and bumped into Aya.

Aya who was standing there staring.

Aya who's mouth was wide open.

Aya who had heard every word.

"Y-Y-You're Kari-chan!" she blurted out at last.

Hikari blushed and looked down at her feet.

-

Explaining to Aya took a while, mainly because she kept on interupting to make comments on why she didn't notice before.

Then she asked an important question, "Does Yuu know?"

"No," said Hikari simply. "He never came to any of the recent meetings."

The two wandered around the convention looking at various angels in the layer (Akane and Kenji had wandered off), and giggling when they saw pictures of a much younger Misaki, Oujirou, and even Hikari as a little girl. It was nice to have a friend that knew her secret.

Aya was still pestering her about the surprise.

"Please?"

"No, you'll find out in a few minutes," said Hikari.

"Pretty please?"

"No."

"It has to do with your costume, right?"

"I think I see my parents," said Hikari hurriedly. "Bye!"

Aya grinned. "I'm right."

-

Hikari spent some more time wandering around the booths.

"Ahhhhh!"

Hikari spun around in surprise. She saw familiar red and blue hair. Misaki and Oujirou had done an extremely precise job, dressing up as Hikaru and Wizard. 'No doubt thanks to Mom's sewing skills,' she thought wryly. 'According to Grandma Shuuko, he nearly ruined Wizard's costume, and ended up having some else do it for him.'

The two were trying in vain to go past the fan girls.

"Such a perfect outfit! It's like, you've spent hours studying the real Hikaru!" said one girl.

"You've matched the exact shade of blue as the real Wizard's hair!" squealed another.

Hikari giggled.

Suddenly, one of the girls was distracted. "Look!" She cried, pointing. Her attention was at the Shirahime near her. Two seconds later, another fan girl pointed out her Yukiko costume to the girls' friends.

Hikaru ducked, but it was too late. They started to head toward her, hoping to cluster her, too.

She ran off, and ducked into the nearest room.

-

Yuu was bored. He had already beaten everyone in the battle room. And he had already flirted with all the cute girls there.

"Yuu-kun! What do you want to do now?" Midoriko Azuya, one of his admirers was clinging to his arm.

He frowned in slight disgust.

Slam!

This caught the attention of the entire room, including Yuu.

A girl, dressed exactly like Yuki, was leaning against the door, panting. She then noticed everyone staring at her. "Um, hi," she said smiling weakly. "Rabid fangirls."

She was very familiar; her voice, not just her costume. His mind immediately tried to place her. He found himself heading over to her- after all, she was someone new. Hikari's eye widen. Did he recognize her?

A double take. No, he didn't. She knew that look. She stifled a laugh. He was going to try to flirt with her!

"Hello, I don't believe we've met."

"Uh, I guess not."

"I'm Yuu."

"Call me.." She faded. What should she say? "Call me Kiko."

Yuu misinterpreted her fading off. 'The coy type, huh? Even better.'

But for some reason, his usual lines didn't seem to fit. "So, uh, do you like Angelic Layer?"

He almost banged his head against the wall. Of course she liked it! She was at the convention wasn't she? And she was dressing up as an angel, too, right?

Hikari blinked. This wasn't the Yuu she went to school with for the past few months. "Yes, I do."

"So, do you have an angel?" Damn mask preventing him from seeing her expressions!

"Yeah." Out came Yuki, dressed as a mini version of Hikari's three year old self. "R-Ri-chan."

Yuu was taken aback. She must really be a fan, if she even took the time to make up another outfit for her angel. "She's cute," he said.

Hikari frowned. "She's more than just cute."

"Oh?" Amused.

"She's a really good fighter, too!" She lifted her chin.

"Would you care to prove that?" This came out as a purr.

"Of course."

"Fine." He grinned. Another challenge. "But be warned, I was last year's national champion."

"So what? Don't try to go easy on me." Hikari put on her head set.

"I won't." He did the same, with a smirk.

The battle has begun.

I don't know when the next one's going to be in. Definitely before the end of the year, but not sure exactly when. Will haveget back to you on that.

Another thing- Does anyone want to help me write the next chapter? I'm so terrible at anything action, that I think it would be better if some one could write part of it with me.


End file.
